Sting
by CMW2
Summary: Don/Nikki fic. In the aftermath of a successful sting operation, Don and Nikki reach a new understanding of each other and take their relationship to another level. Rated for language and hot wall!sex.


**Author's Note: The flow of One Shots continues. Yet again, it's time to branch off into a new fandom and I'm a little nervous about this one. I started watching NUMB3Rs regularly last year and I absolutely love it.**

**Math, murder, and hot men make it for the win for me as do Charlie and Amita but this fic is going to focus on a non conventional, seemingly taboo couple. Am I the only person that can see a little thing between Nikki and Don? I mean, underneath the sniping and the anger, I got a little vibe from them. It could work…or they could kill each other after having really hot sex.**

**Here's my scenario for that. Well, the hot sex part, not the killing. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

She rinsed her face in the sink, watching as the heavy eye makeup swirled down the drain in storm blue rivers. There had been a string of murders in South Central. Tall, leggy African American prostitutes were being taken, raped, and left in the alleys to be found. Charlie's equations had pointed to a middle aged white male with money and mommy issues.

Going off of that, they had staged an Op. Nikki had dug out some of her old clubbing clothes and with a new name (Peaches) and a sexy strut, she had gone out on the streets. The only protection she had was a small butterfly knife hidden in her thick curls and a wire on the inside of her top's bustier, linked directly to her back up.

Don Eppes had been her backup, sitting in a SUV with a pair of binoculars and his usual bad attitude. Instead of sparring with him over methods and having to defend herself, she had done her makeup. His gaze had been hard but appreciative as she climbed out, glued to her exposed legs…

Moving away from the sink, she stopped as she saw herself in the full length mirror.

She had on a black leather corset top, a blood red pleated mini skirt, and mile high silver stilettos. Looking away, she sat on the bench, letting the events from earlier continue to play out in her mind…

_**///////**_

"_Take a picture. It'll last longer."_ She sassed in her hood rat tone, perfected by years in Vice.

He glared at her and snapped, _"Don't do anything stupid, please. I'll be in front of the liquor store. You got the signal?"_

"_I'll roll wit' you any day, baby boy. Yeah, yeah."_

He sighed and drove off, making her shake her head before heading to her corner.

He may hate her guts but he certainly wanted her. Nikki wasn't blind. And if she were honest with herself, she had more than a cursory interest in him. She'd deal with what that meant, later. Now wasn't the time. She focused on her role, turning down cheap clients and smoking the cigarette she had brought with her. The suspect had been drawn to smokers. Someone had turned on some loud rap and she had decided to step things up a notch.

She hadn't been known as Snake Hips back in the day for nothing.

"_What the hell are you doing? Focus!"_ Eppes had snapped into the tiny mic in her ear.

The desire had been apparent in his scold and she smirked. She _was_ focused. She was focused on the music and the street. Her moves had caused a man in a BMW to stop. When he climbed out, she knew it was the one they were looking for. He fit the profile to a T and as he came closer, Nikki spotted 10 parallel scratches on the man's forearms. He was attractive, his blonde hair speckled with gray and his eyes were an ice blue. Meeting his gaze unrepentantly, she slowly swiveled her hips and licked her lips.

"Hey, baby boy. You want a date?"

The man's chuckle had been deep and sinister and he replied, "You think you can handle it, Honey?"

"It's Peaches, actually and I think I can handle every single inch of it."

She had slid a hand boldly across his groin and she saw a feral gleam enter his gaze before she whispered in his ear.

"I'll roll wit' you any day, baby boy."

She heard Eppes spring into action and smiled as she walked in front of the scumbag.

"Freeze! FBI!"

"You little _**bitch!**_"

Whirling on him, she stabbed him deep in the gut, sending him to the ground before he could fire a shot. Pressing a foot into his neck, she felt Eppes' gaze on her as he stopped the bleeding.

"What?"

_I swear to God, if he says something, __**anything**__ about regulations, I'll…_

"Nice move." he simply said, making her look at him with confusion.

Before she could ask what was up with him, the cavalry arrived, separating them.

_**///////**_

"Nikki?"

She sighed and removed her shoes, letting her sore feet touch the cool tiles.

"I was wondering when you'd show up. Come on, get it over with."

"Get what over with?" Eppes asked with actual amusement in his tone.

"You're here to bitch at me, aren't you?"

"I don't bitch." he replied flatly.

"Now, there's a lie if I ever heard one." she grumbled as she opened her locker.

Defiantly, she took off her skirt and let it slide to the floor. Just because he was on an upswing did not mean she was going to stop what she was doing. She wanted out of her get up and into a shower.

He came closer and she could feel his body heat begin to warm her. Unbelievably, she felt her nipples begin to respond and the first signs of wetness in her core. What the hell was wrong with her?

"Okay, so I do bitch at you. So what? It's only because of your potential."

"What?!" she demanded. "Are you fucking kidding me?!"

"No.", he replied bluntly. "You could be a hell of an agent. You just need to rein it in. Not be so damned reckless and stubborn."

Nikki sighed and mentally counted to ten, trying not to lash out at him. It wasn't his fault that he didn't understand.

"What you see as reckless and stubborn, I see as survival. When I was growing up, it was either be balls out or be dead. You can't expect me to change that overnight, Eppes."

She pulled her top over her head, revealing a lacy pink bra to match the thong she had on.

Any second now, he'd see it and…

"What happened?"

His finger ghosted across the jagged scar halfway down her back and Nikki shivered. The room was cold and he…his finger was hot. Her reaction was understandable. It was to be expected, especially since the memories of how she got the scar were so bad.

"Nikki, what happened?" he repeated.

_And he says __**I'm**__ stubborn…_

"Let it go."

"Someone hurt you. I'm not letting it go."

How could he do that? How could he go from making her so angry one minute to caring about her the next? It was confusing and exasperating and…appealing. Turning around, she faced him, noticing just how close they were. If he moved forward (which he did), their chests would be touching.

"It was at Prom. My date didn't want to take no for an answer." she admitted.

"Did he…"

"No. He tried but someone heard me screaming. Last I heard, he was in jail. One girl wasn't so lucky."

"Nikki, I'm sorry."

"Why? You didn't do it."

His brown eyes looked at her with enough emotion to make her shiver, something he noticed immediately. His arms went around her to warm her and she finally did what she had been wanting to for a while.

She kissed him, light and chaste, giving him ample time to pull away.

He didn't.

Don responded to her slowly, letting her lead. Standing on her tiptoes, she buried her hands in his thick black hair, deepening the contact. His tongue slid into her mouth and twined with hers, tasting of coffee and a unique sweetness. It just figured. Stuff like this always happened between people like them. Somewhere in between fighting like cats and dogs and existing solely on coffee, they had gotten attached.

Hopefully, they'd work out or at least fail amicably.

Breaking the kiss, she walked away from him, feeling his hot gaze on her ass.

Instead of leaving or screaming for HR, she merely shut and locked the locker room door, grateful for a nearby "Cleaning" sign. If they were going to do this, then they weren't going to be interrupted.

Don crossed to her and caught her up in a passionate kiss, this one hard and demanding. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she let him slam her against the wall, burying his face in her throat to suckle.

"Nikki, I can't…if you want to stop…"

"Shut up and do me, Don. It better be good."

He chuckled and freed himself, pushing her panties aside just enough to enter her. Nikki groaned and pushed back at him, working herself on him until he was fully sheathed. He wasn't the thickest man but he was very long, reaching those tense places deep inside her.

Don slid a hand to her ass, squeezing and fondling the taut flesh as he slowly slid in and out of her, sending little spikes of pleasure through them both. Nikki sank her teeth into his neck and moaned as he continued to meticulously fuck her. She had expected him to be hard, fast, and primal but he was very gentle, very tender.

She liked it.

Her foot drew lazy circles on his back, her pedicured nails digging slightly into his t-shirt with each connection.

"I lied." he whispered.

"About what?" she moaned.

"About why I bitch at you. I do it to avoid doing this…"

Nikki gasped as he surged hard into her.

"…in front of everyone. Don't want to scar anyone for life."

She chuckled and asked, "So, you do it because you like me? What are you, six?"

"And a half."

Her laugh became a moan as he increased the force and tempo of his movements. After a few beats, she pushed and twisted her hips in a complementing rhythm, resulting in a low, fierce growl from deep in his chest.

That was the end of gentle. Nikki held on for dear life as his control snapped and panted loudly as her climax began to build, nurtured by the rough treatment. Quivering, she kissed him and came with a hellcat worthy screech, muffled only by his lips. Her orgasm was intense and blinding, ripping through her with the force of a hurricane.

With a last brutal thrust, he gasped and then let out a long groan as he came inside her, filling her to the brim.

Their lips met in short, sloppy kisses and he gently withdrew from her, lowering her legs to the floor.

"Get dressed. I'm taking you home with me.", he ordered in his Boss tone.

"Oh, really?" she teased.

"Yes, really. I'm not done with you."

Standing on her tiptoes, she brushed her lips against his and cooed, "I'll roll wit' you any day, baby boy."

With a feral grin, he slammed her back against the wall.

"Home can wait." he purred before burying his face in her cleavage.

For once, she wholeheartedly agreed with him.


End file.
